A Day in the Life of a Professional Mahjong Player
June 23, 2009, 7:00 AM I wake up at exactly seven o' clock, due to the ringing of my alarm clock. How sweet. I get up, yawn, and examine my surroundings glumly. It's the same old as the days preceding - my room is messy and filled with seemingly needless cardboard boxes, but not enough to blot out the windows. My husband yawns and wakes up next to me. He immediately reaches into his drawer and pulls out headphones and a microphone. It must be work instinct, I thought. He goes back to sleep for a few minutes and I dress myself and wake him up (yeah, last night was kind of steamy, but I'm not sure if you needed to know that). We both head downstairs and he kisses my cheek before he heads off to work. June 23, 2009, 7:20 AM My son made me breakfast this morning. Oh joy. It was a large sunny-side up egg stuffed with about eight pounds of bacon with orange juice on the side. And then he gave me the pill. Oh god, not the pill. I kiss him on the cheek and prepare to head off for work. June 23, 2009, 7:40 AM I head off for work in my battered up SUV. It's a two hour drive from Nagasaki to Nagano so naturally it's a pretty long process. I stop and get some gum on the way in the Shell Mart. Dammit, Stuckies. Every damn time... June 23, 2009, 9:47 AM I arrive at work. The parking lot is pretty packed so I find a spot and head off. My workplace is a complex of a few huge flat buildings with a somewhat peaceful and relaxed aura, at least at this time of the day. I enter the lobby of the building and am greeted by an eccentric, blond blue-eyed little girl with a notoriously small chest, an annoying, self-righteous brat with a spinning hairpiece on her head, and a few other people Nobody cares about. I get ready to rinse and repeat the cycle of watching them play mahjong for a whole day. Oh joy. June 23, 2009, 12:00 PM It's now noon and the mahjong games have begun. For the past two hours I've been talking to a secretary I don't know. I think it's that guy in the hazmat suit's, or something. Anyways, back to the present. It's now the Lieutenant match. Whatever that means. I was a mahjong captain anyway, so I don't know. Was I? I can't remember what my Wikipedia article says. I might have been a vanguard or something. June 23, 2009, 8:30 PM It's night and I can finally almost get some rest at home. The captain match ends, meaning I can finally get some well-rest at home, after a two hour drive back. June 23, 2009, 9:00 PM I begin my drive back home. I stop again at Shell. Damn you, Stuckies. I finally make it home two hours later, at 11:00 PM. The house is asleep, and I sigh, tucking myself into bed. I open my computer and do some searching out of boredom. I close it after about ten minutes, get a snack from my fridge, and go to sleep, tucking myself in again. I prepare to repeat the process tomorrow. Oh wait, I should say Monday. It's Saturday tomorrow. Category:Meme-related stuff Category:A bunch of random spam